


with our bodies warm

by pumpkinsonly



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinsonly/pseuds/pumpkinsonly
Summary: Chatting in a hot tub.





	with our bodies warm

**Author's Note:**

> title from "the shape of love to come" by say anything. a bit sappy for these boys but still a good song

"Babes."

"Mm."

"This? Is the best."

A matching "Mm," this time to Taako's left.

Taako cracks an eye open, glaring at the man just a few inches away. 

"Listen. I feel like we could all be a bit more /appreciative/ of what ch'boy has set up here, yes? Not every schmuck in the world has access to a genuine Taako brand unreleased Taako's Pocket Temple, /do/ they?"

Brad groggily lifts a hand up, bringing it to Taako's hair and stroking gently. "Kravitz and I are very grateful, dear."

Taako settles back into Brad's chest.  
"/Thaaaat's/ more like it," he practically purrs. "Take notes, Krav."

Kravitz smiles and cuddles closer to the elf and orc pair, wrapping an arm around Brad's neck and bringing a hand to Taako's hair, matching Brad's pace. "How could I have ever doubted your immense talents, Taako?"

Taako sticks his tongue out at Kravitz, who promptly takes the opportunity to peck Taako on the nose. Taako's face scrunches up as he watches Kravitz move up to Brad, kissing his cheek gently and wrapping his arms tighter still around them.

"Alright, enough of this sappy shit. Let's move on to the sauna before we turn into prunes, boys."

Taako begins to get up from his position in Brad's lap but is quickly pulled back down simultaneously by Brad and Kravitz. "Five more minutes?" Kravitz asks, punctuating the question with a quick kiss to Taako's forehead and a subtle pull of Taako's waist toward the small space between Brad and Kravitz.

Taako groans dramatically, settling into the position with a practiced eased. "I /guess/. But I'm serious, I wanna try out everything in here."

"Just a few minutes." Brad assures him, even though they all know that they won't be leaving the tub for at least another hour.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i've written in forever so i'd love some criticism on how it is!! i'm trying to explore the dynamics i think exist in this ship (which is very good imo)
> 
> (also no real html cause i'm posting on mobile, may come back and edit that)


End file.
